There has been known a fixing device having an endless belt, a nip member configured to contact an inner peripheral surface of the endless belt, a pressing roller configured to nip the endless belt between the pressing roller and the nip member and to form a nip portion between the pressing roller and the endless belt and a temperature sensor disposed outside the endless belt.